Sukiru Hagane
Backstory Sukiru grew up with her grandfather since her mother died trying to give birth to her and her father was an Abu black op so he didn't have time to take care of her. The grandfather told her stories of the Four Great Shinobi War and killer named Rui Uchiha. He was one of Rui many genocides threw out the war. Sukiru was inspired by this and really wanted to meet Rui Uchiha. At the age of 7, she went to his house and saw that he was dead. The place stunk but got to take his journal and read threw it. She never read the last entry but decided to become a swordswoman and trained in the academy to become one. She never got used to any of the normal swords so a local blacksmith taught her how to make swords. After becoming Chunin, he trained for a very long time with swords and blacksmithing. She fought 30 samurai with a custom made sword that only a Lava Release can wield that she made herself and won with only a scratch gaining the name "Shogun of Steel" and "Blacksmith Goddess." The battle gave her the biggest thrill of her life and would love to have the same feeling again, just longer of coarse. She gained millions and her standard grew higher but kept her job as Konoha's greatest Blacksmith. She has heard stories about Team Inojin and this guy named Hokori Uzumaki. She grew hatred for him since he is on the team with two sluts of the village and thinks that he is probably banging them outside of villages. She has always wanted the hurt the girls in the worst way possible so that guy won't have anyone to plow. Meeting Hokori Personality Sukiru is a exotic and cometic girl. She's always going something and likes to do it fast. She's really active and always to make swords for money but isn't very greedy of the price. In battle, she is an extreme hot head and loves to blow off steam at her opponents making them feel her anger. Appearance She is a slim, fit gal and has short hail with two long strands coming from the side wraps with a white thread of her headband on her forehand. She has DD cup breast, wears a black shirt, a thread that goes up to her waist, baggy pants, black gloves going up her forearm and grey circle on the back of the hand. Abilities She was a lazy, carefree girl when she was in the Academy but was amazing at Kenjutsu enough that was allowed her to pass. She knows how to use one-handed hand seals but only for Ninjutsu that need only a few signs to use. Her chakra levels is very high compared to an average shinobi and her chakra control is amazing that she has even made a Lava Release Chakra Mode, even though it is incomplete. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is one thing that she uses very rarely. Unless she's in a team, losses her swords, or has to play on the defensive, she learned a ninjutsu for all of those, especially since Lava Release is well suited to fit all those rolls. Taijutsu She hasn't really tried in Taijutsu very well. Her speed and reflexes are over-average its that hand to hand combat isn't her thing. Kenjutsu Her swordsmanship was said to be on par with the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist. She has learned many ways to counter other sword users and can even break Samurai armor in just a few swings. She knows the vital areas to cut so a battle can end very quickly.